


Doctormania

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2005:</p><p>Eight performs at a Beatles festival and falls victim to Beatlemania...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctormania

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earliest and a rare occurrence of my actually putting Eight in different clothes. It seemed suitable. Also, there are a few - ahem - "guest stars" and a bit of nudity...

The Doctor and Sam were in Liverpool for a Beatles Festival. They  
weren't just attending the Festival. Ever the one for new experiences,  
the Doctor was actually in it. He'd wangled his way into being  
the opening act! Sam was well aware he could sing and he loved  
the Beatles, but this was something else.

They'd spent some time in the TARDIS wardrobe choosing his  
costume. Sam had actually presuaded him to wear something more  
"Rock Starry". He finally wound up choosing something straight  
out of the glitter rock 70s! Totally incongruous to the music, but  
soo Doctor! "He always was a bit anachronistic." Sam thought.  
But the way he looked tonight, he made her heart beat like mad  
castanets ~ just like always!

With his beautiful shoulder-length chestnut curls, sapphire blue  
satin suit, pale blue t-shirt that matched his pretty eyes, blue/  
green scarf (tied round his neck to his left, ends dangling), he  
looked someone from T-Rex. Her mum would have been drooling  
and probably have passed out! He looked like he should be on  
one of her mum's favourite old music programmes, "Supersonic".  
Now that would be something, if she ran into her parents here.  
Finally the Doctor completed his costume with white canvas deck  
shoes. Again, very incongruous but, given his and Sam's vegetarianism,  
very apt.

The Doctor and Sam came into the wings. Sam did a double-take  
when she saw the Doctor's back-up band. They were four men  
who looked like brothers, same dark hair and extraordinary eyes.  
Especially one. He had the most dazzlingly blue eyes ~ similar to  
the Doctor's. In fact, Sam could have sworn he looked a bit like  
the Doctor! But that was impossible.

The Mistress of Ceremonies came on to introduce him as "Doctor  
Octavius". Sam did another double-take. She looked like the back-  
up band! Okay. Right.

The Doctor walked onstage to enthusiastic applause.He'd told Sam  
earlier that he'd already done one very unique concert in France.  
Some years ago, he thought. Sam had been very disbelieving when  
he'd described it. Some M.C. that concert had had.

He started off with some of the most famous Beatles tunes. His  
curls shone in the stagelights. In seconds, he had thousands of  
female fans, including Sam, dancing and singing along. He'd just  
finished an energetic rendition of "Revolution" when ~ with his fringe  
starting to cling to his forehead, he announced a change of pace.

He started to sing his own version of "In My Life", changing "life "  
to "lives". He'd just got to "There's no one compares with you",  
when all hell broke loose. The fans just couldn't take it anymore  
and rushed the stage. The Doctor went down. It was all over in  
minutes.

Sam stared anxiously. At first, all she could see was the Doctor's  
lovely hair, even more tousled than usual. Finally the screaming  
fans departed in a multi-coloured wave. Sam boggled at the  
incredible sight that met her eyes.

The Doctor was sitting cross-legged on the stage floor. He had the  
most extraordinary look on his face. He was clutching his guitar  
in front of him, holding onto it for dear life. It was a good thing too.  
Sam blinked several times ~ and boggled again. The Doctor was  
covered, quite literally, all over his body in red lipstick "kiss~prints".  
His adoring fans had taken his clothes.

The End  



End file.
